


The Roof Above the Winter Dance

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Above [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kokichi Ouma is a liar, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Loneliness, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Sick Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Komaeda (class 77) and Ouma (class 79) have a moment on the roof of Hope's Peak Academy while the muffled music from the winter dance is fading in the background.OrTwo students feel like they don't belong.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Above [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083311
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	The Roof Above the Winter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> AU:  
> Non-despair, the Ultimate Academy kids are just Class 79 at Hope's Peak

The wind whipped around Ouma as he climbed higher and higher up the fire escape. He cursed himself for wearing a white suit to Hope's Peak’s winter dance, even though he  _ knew  _ that he would get dirty and the suit would be ruined. 

He let go of the ladder momentarily to stretch his sore, numb fingers. The metal was already sharp with the chill of the December air, turning his pale fingers a bright shade of red before a deep purple. Ouma knew that this was a bad idea, that he should get down and go run his fingers under the hottest water from the bathroom sinks until he could move them properly again, but he was never one for good ideas anyway. And he was so close to the top. He couldn't quit now.

He huffed as he finally pulled himself up. Once his hands were free he went to fix his beloved checkered scarf before realizing he had left it on one of the tables inside. Fuck. No wonder he felt so exposed.

Ouma rubbed his hands together before stiffening, quickly scanning the rooftop. There was a small noise which sounded like a little sniffle. He quickly found the person he was looking for.

They had their back to him and were slouching over, seemingly looking across the city. The person had wild white hair that looked like it had  _ tried  _ to be styled, but the wind had taken over and returned it to it's messy, tangled state. He was wearing a suit like Ouma, but his blazer was a dark green color that looked almost black in the dim lighting of the night. He had a jacket the same shade of green with a fading red  _ 55  _ on the back tied around his waist. The person sneezed softly and Ouma inched closer. He looked around the roof again and let out a silent sigh of relief when he couldn't find a pair of shoes that looked like they would belong to the upperclassman in front of him.

“Aww, looks like someone beat me!” Ouma pouted playfully before sitting beside his upperclassman. “Never expected for you to be up here, Komaeda. I woulda thought you’d be dancing the night away with your boy toy and gamer girlfriend.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes, never taking his gaze off of the city. “Hello, Ouma.”

Ouma gasped dramatically. “You remembered lil’ old me! Ah, I’m so flattered!!” He tried to poke fun and play around, but the cold was making him shiver.

Komaeda simply smiled a tired smile. “Why are you up here, Ouma?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Ouma swung his legs over the edge. He wondered absently if his shoes would knock someone out if they fell off his feet. “...I’m not here to jump if that's what you’re implying.” He said softly.

Komaeda hummed. “Neither am I.”

“Well, good.” Ouma nodded, looking across the city. The cold seemed to worsen as the minutes ticked by, and dark clouds rolled in with the promise of snow. Ouma tried to stifle an oncoming wave of shivers.

“Then…what are you doing up here?” 

Komaeda was silent (save for a soft sneeze) for a moment before he responded. “I felt as if everyone would prefer if I were not…a part of the group. At least for one night.”

Ouma nodded slowly. “Hm. Same hat. If I were Gekkogahara sensei I’d convince you that they probably would  _ loooove  _ to have you around. But, I’m not.”

Komaeda chuckled. “I already know that. ...You said you came up here for the same reason?”

Ouma shrugged. “Mm. More or less.”

When he finished speaking, Komaeda looked over and raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

“Oh, of course! It's nothing really, Harukawa just choked me against the wall and shoved me to the floor and beat me up until I was a bloody pulp!! Then Saihara had to drag me to the nurse’s office, but when I turned my back he had up and left to go to the photo booth with everyone else!! He’s such a meanie.” Ouma pouted.

Komaeda chuckled. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe that's a lie.”

“Aww, how’d you know?” Ouma grinned, turning to look at Komaeda.

“If Harukawa-san truly had choked you, there would be bruises around your neck. If she had beat you up, your suit would be ripped or torn in places, and you would have bruises on your face or hands, since I know you at least attempt to fight back against her sometimes.” Komaeda looked him over once more and shrugged. “And you know Akamatsu would never let Harukawa kill someone under her watch, especially a classmate.”

“No matter how annoying and evil said classmate is?”

Komaeda laughed. “No matter how annoying and evil.”

Ouma smiled. The pair turned back to watching the skyline. Ouma felt his eyes grow heavy. The cold had been nipping at him ever since he stepped outside the academy. He remembered Saihara saying something about frostbite or pneumonia or something, but his mind was too foggy to remember. 

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, along with a part of Komaeda’s jacket. While he was nodding off, the (un?)lucky boy had removed it from his waist and slid it on one arm while wrapping the other end around Ouma. Ouma moved closer to Komaeda, leaning against his shoulder. The warmth from upperclassmen was faint, but it was warmth nonetheless. Komaeda sneezed again.

“I wonder if anyone will care if someone like me gets sick.” He mused softly. 

“I'm sure Hinata will care. And Nanami-san.” Ouma mumbled. “They’re your partners, aren't they?”

Komaeda chuckled. “Trash like me doesn't deserve to call such wonderful ultimates like them my partners.”

Ouma scoffed. “Mhm. I’m sure Hinata would  _ love  _ to hear you call yourself trash again.”

“I’m assuming that is sarcasm.”

“Ding ding dingggg. Congrats, you got it!” Ouma giggled tiredly, snuggling closer under Komaeda’s arm and jacket.

“...I don't think it's natural for you to be this cold. Especially since you’re wearing…three or four layers.” Komaeda frowned down at him.

“Well…I’ve always been reeeeeaaally v…sensitive to the cold.” He shrugged and coughed. “Tsumiki-san would probably know why, buuuut Tsumiki isn't here.”

“...O-Ouma, your fingers are blue!” Komaeda backed away from the edge and stood up. 

“Y-yeah well, you’re even paler than me. A-and you look sick.” 

“That...isn’t good either. B-but I should get you inside, after all, what would happen to your organization?”

“DICE? I...eh, don't know. They’ll probably figure it out.” Ouma waved a little.

“I...believe we both should get down before we develop fevers.” Komaeda said. He stood up, helping Ouma to his feet. “Be careful.”

Ouma nodded, taking Komaeda’s cold hand and standing up. “We...have to climb back down that ladder don't we.”

“We...do…” Komaeda shed his jacket and helped Ouma put it on. Then he looked down the ladder and gulped.

“I...I can totally do it! Of course I can, I'm Ouma Kokichi, the SHSL Supreme Leader. Who...totally doesn't have a headache right now.” Ouma mumbled.

Komaeda gnawed on his lip. The music from the winter dance was beginning to die down, and he could spot some students leaving back to the dormitories.

“I’ll go first. If you slip then I will be there to break your fall.” Komaeda nodded.

“I never slip! I won't slip at al!!” Ouma grinned. “But...okay, if you say so.”

Komaeda nodded. He started down the ladder, Ouma following him above. All was going smoothly, if a bit wobbly until-

_ “Komaeda? Komaaaedaaa?!” _

Komaeda turned around, looking for the classmates calling for him. Nidai, Owari, Hinata, and a very tired looking Nanami. Right as Nidai spotted the both of them, Ouma bumped into him, slipping in surprise.

“A-ah-!” Komaeda’s stiff hands froze up, unable to grasp the cold ladder any longer. Ouma gasped softly, trying to reach out for anything but-

_ “Nidai! Hurry!” _

Komaeda braced himself for impact, trying to wrap his arms around Ouma as he fell.

“ _ Uff- _ ” Komaeda gasped softly as Nidai caught them both in his strong grip.

“ _ Ah-! _ ” Ouma’s eyes flew wide open.

“Gotcha!” Nidai grinned, setting them both down. “You two okay? You surely would have been crushed if I hadn't caught you!”

“Yeah, thank you, Nidai. You’re definitely worthy of being the SHSL Team Manager.” Komaeda grinned, but it was strained with cold and fever.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” Ouma nodded, and sneezed.

“Woah, little dude. You doin’ alright? You’re even paler than Komaeda!” Owari frowned. 

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll be fine.” Ouma waved her off, pulling Komaeda’s coat closer around him. 

“You’re Ouma Kokichi, aren't you? From class 79? Saihara asked me about you earlier.” Hinata asked. 

“The dorms for class 79 are further than the others, aren't they? I’d walk you but-”

“I can walk him, you guys get back to your dorms.” Komaeda nodded at the others.

“If you’re sure…” Hinata smiled a little, pulling Nanami a bit closer so she didn't fall asleep standing up.

“I’m sure. Thank you again for catching us, Nidai.” Komaeda smiled. He put a hand on Ouma’s back, ignoring the small flinch that came from him doing so.

“Komaeda, we still need to take a class photo with you…” Nanami mumbled tiredly as Hinata led her away with Owari and Nidai.

“You don't need to walk me, y’know. I’m not a kid.” Ouma huffed. 

“You’re sick. And, you’re still a kid to me.” Komaeda chuckled, walking with him. “Plus, if you walked alone, you could’ve ended up somewhere...other than your room.” 

“If you’re worried about me getting wasted, don't be. Every bar around here already has my name.” Ouma grinned tiredly up at him.

Komaeda blinked. “....How would they even let you in?”

“Who says they let me?” Ouma tried to grin harder but his frozen cheeks wouldn't let him.

Komaeda rolled his eyes, walking Ouma up to his dorm on the second floor of the dorms. “We’re here. You have your key right?”

Ouma nodded, pulling a key out and inserting it into the lock. It opened with a click.

“Thanks for walking me. And thanks for your luck.” Ouma turned and smiled, taking Komaeda’s jacket off and giving it back.

“Will you be okay? You still look sick, Ouma.” 

“And you look even sicker than me.” The boy retorted and stuck his tongue out. He stifled a cough while doing so. “I’ll be fine, Toujou-chan’ll take care of me. Now, shoo. Back to your own dorm.”

Komaeda managed a chuckle. “Alright, well, if you say so. Goodnight, Ouma.”

Ouma waved a little before he shut the door.

Komaeda smiled, slipping his jacket back on and walking back down the stairs. He glanced at Saihara’s door for a moment before shrugging and continuing back. 

He never did get an answer to why Ouma was on the rooftop.


End file.
